


Colds Can Make People Assholes

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- short prompt Geoff has a cold and is miserable as all can be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: When Geoff walked into the office that morning, instantly everyone knew that today would be a rough one… The Boss was sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds Can Make People Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks Mr. Anon- I wrote this all in one day, and I feel proud c: my groove is getting back to me. So yeah- I’m getting out of my writing rut that lasted a whopping two months (longest I’ve had) and yeah… 
> 
> JUST SAYING- In this short fic- Geoff and Gavin live together, Michael and Ray live together, and Ryan and Jack live in separate apartments…. So it’s before they all move in together.

When Geoff walked into the office that morning, instantly everyone _knew_ that today would be a rough one… _The Boss was sick._

Geoff Ramsey walked, well stormed into the office with red eyes, a red nose, and just a whole aura that was tense and in the ‘ _take no shit’_ mood. Today was going to be a rough one… And they had a few Let’s Plays to film. Gavin trailed in a minute later, looking down at the ground as he made his way to his desk. The two were the last to arrive, since they lived together, and the rest of them had eyes following Geoff.

Ryan was worried, Jack wanted Geoff to just go home, Ray scooted away a little to give Geoff space, and Michael was glad he didn’t have a Rage Quit to record- he did _not_ want to get pissy and yell at their boss/boyfriend.

“What are you all staring at? Get to work assholes.” Geoff hissed, looking at his five boyfriends, well four… Gavin wasn’t staring. The tattooed man’s attitude was just as bad as he looked… if not worse. When Geoff rolled out of bed, his hair was even messier than it was, and he was covered in a cold sweat. Why he went to work even if Gavin said he needed to stay in bed was a complete mystery.

Ryan got bold, getting up from his chair and he crossed the room, and his arms draped over his boyfriend’s shoulder, and an upside down kiss to his forehead. Geoff was silent- but he was _scowling_. The dirty blonde noticed, and just sighed, ducking out of the office to get some soda.

The silence in the office was deafening, and the air was tense. Everyone had their edits to do, and that was it. Whatever recordings they had for today was forgotten…. _Maybe_.

“Don’t we have to record?” Michael asked sometime in the late morning. There was a wary look shared between Jack and Ryan. Geoff hadn’t moved an inch.

“We might have to do it tomorrow.” Ray said softly, looking down at his desk. Gavin, who had finished editing and was playing on his phone, looked up out of the corner of his eye. It was incredibly odd, he had only spoke when he came in, giving everyone a good morning.

“Geoff- are you feeling okay?” Jack’s raised voice cut through the lad’s silence. Geoff had his head resting on the cold surface of his desk. A hand that had lain on his cheek was pushed off.

“I’m fine _Jack-_ ” the name was spit out like poison “-Just tired don’t need to worry.” Snappy and strained, he was losing his voice.

“That’s it- Geoff we’re taking you home.” Ryan pushed himself out of his chair quickly, taking Geoff’s wrists – _a little forcefully-_ and pulling him up.

“No- I’m fine. I don’t need to go home.” Geoff whined; keeping his feet planted on the ground. But Ryan was the strongest of the six; he would still pull his boss forward.

“Yes you do!” The other five yelled. Geoff’s tough guy attitude cracked, shoulders sagging as he sniffled.

“Fine…” He sounded defeated; and he let Ryan pull him out to his car. Gavin would have to ride home with someone else tonight.

 

__________________________

 

“Pillows!”

“Check!”

“Blankets!”

“Check!”

“Movies?”

“Check!”

“ _Us?_ ”

“CHECK!”

Everyone was piled onto Geoff’s incredibly small bed. Well, it wasn’t small, it was a queen bed. But for the six of them, it was _small_. Geoff was in the middle, his head in Jack’s lap (propped up against the headboard), Gavin on his left, Ryan on his right, Ray between his legs, and Michael cuddled up against Ryan. Blankets were sprawled across everyone, 5 blankets in total.

All cuddled up in bed, even with Geoff’s protests of ‘I’ll get you sick!’, ‘go home- I’ll be fine’, repeated hundreds, if not _thousands_ of times. A movie was playing on Geoff’s tv, everyone half paying attention, half focused on each other. All cuddled together, keeping Geoff warm and comfortable.

Geoff’s ‘ _take no shit_ ’ attitude was gone, because he was with his boys.

The cold was gone by the time everyone woke up the next morning…

_Thank god…._


End file.
